In Between the Lines
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry and Hermione are having another fight and Ron is getting sick of being placed in the middle.


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Tuesday, 9****th**** of August**

Prompt: **In Between the Lines**

Character: **Harry P. and Hermione G.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Ron knew that when Hermione and Harry would fight, he was going to be stuck in the middle of it. The line man, the referee, the peacemaker, and sometimes the judge. He hated it went they place him in that situation. He could never pick sides because they were both his friends. And when he would pick a side, the one he didn't pick would get mad at him too.<p>

One day, Ron came into the common room and found Harry and Hermione arguing again. "Harry! How can you say that? You have really lost your mind!" she yelled at him. Harry waved his hands up, "Oooooo… Sorry, _Hermione_! Not everyone is as smart as you are!" he retaliated. "I never said that!" she said. "You just said that I lost my mind! That means the same thing!" he told her. "It does not!" she yelled again.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Ron sat down at the corner, near the window. He didn't want to get into their fight again. Both turned to him with an angry look. "Ron! Tell us who's right!" they exclaimed at the same time. The redhead Gryffindor sighed and didn't answer them. He buried his face on his Herbology book and studied to pass the time. "Ron!" they called again.

"Can't you see I'm studying here?" he retaliated at them and snapped his book shut and went upstairs to the boy's dorm. He slammed the door and both Harry and Hermione were stunned. "What's the matter with him?" they asked at the same time. Ginny came out from the shadows and shook her head. "Why don't you two try to read between the lines… Or in this case, read between his actions." She waved at them before disappearing out the portrait door.

They looked at each other with a confused expression. Then they both sat down and began to think about Ginny's advice. "Read between the lines?" asked Harry. "Read between his actions?" Hermione asked back. Then they sighed and dropped their heads in frustration.

The next day, Ron was coming down to the living room when Hermione and Harry turned to look at see him just pass them by without even saying 'hi'. "Well, that was… Strange." Hermione commented. "He didn't even say hi." Harry said. Neville came down and shook his head. "Don't you two know how to read between the lines? Or in Ron's case, between his actions?" he asked them.

"Just hold on a bloody second! What's with all this 'between the line' 'between his actions' comment?" Harry asked in a loud voice. "It's becoming quite annoying really." Hermione seconded. Neville sighed, "Ginny was right. But she told me not to explain. She says you both need to figure it out for yourselves." He said and left the common room for his library duty.

Harry sighed in frustration. "What do they all want to tell us? Can't they just say it straight to our face?" He exclaimed in anger. Hermione didn't respond to his rant. Instead, she began to think what they all said in common. Harry was pacing back and forth while she was sitting there on the couch, silently speaking to herself in her mind.

After a few more minutes, she smiled and turned to Harry. "I finally know what they all mean." She said. Harry gave her a 'tell-me-already' look. "They all said the same thing, right?" she asked. "Yeah. The exact same bloody thing." He asked. "Well, looking back at what they said, they already have been telling us." She told the now confused Harry Potter.

She stood up and beckoned Harry to follow her out the Gryffindor Tower.

Outside, she slowly walked to the Great Hall. "It's like this Harry. They all have been telling us to 'read between the line', rather his actions. Every time we get into an argument, Ron gets caught in the middle. His always our referee… The one who puts the brakes on our fights." She said. Harry was still a bit confused. She sighed and knew that Harry was never the type to understand in a broad way.

"Harry, Ron hates it when we place him in the middle. He gets mad when we fight and turn to him to choose who is right between us. He can never choose sides because we are both his friends. He would never forgive himself if he ever chooses one of us." She explained.

Without noticing, they were outside the Great Hall. And they were just in time to see Ron come out. "Ron!" both of them called. The redheaded lion turned to see both his best friends walked faster towards him.

"Ron! We're terribly sorry for placing you between Harry and me!" Hermione said as she gave him a hug. "Yes, Ron. We promise never to make you choose sides when we are in a heated argument." Harry said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

Ron smiled at them and nodded. "Am I ever glad you both finally understood. Do you have any idea how hard it was to not talk to you the whole time?" he asked them. The Golden Trio laughed as they entered the Great Hall and have a bountiful breakfast with close friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
